À bicyclette
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: C'est le beau milieu de l'été, la première chose que Demyx pense en la voyant, c'est bleu. Bleu, bleu, bleu. [Three-shot, demande d'Hylliy]
1. Chapter 1

Yo !

Cette histoire a été écrite à la demande d'Hylliy, pour lui et un de ses amis, pour me faire pardonner de la tristesse de mon OS, _Cinq fois où je ne t'ai pas parlé et la fois où tu n'as pas répondu_. Ouais, j'ai mis trois plombes à poster, mais d'une j'ai mis du temps à écrire, de deux j'avais des livres à lire (quand j'écris cette note j'ai fini trois romans, et il m'en reste encore une petite dizaine), de trois je suis à l'Île de Ré, alors j'ai pas internet beaucoup. D'ailleurs, cette histoire se déroule à l'Île de Ré, parce que voilà.

Le titre vient de la chanson d'Yves Montand, parce que ça fait trop penser à l'Île de Ré et je trouvais pas de titre mais il fallait que j'enregistre le document.

Sinon, j'en ai marre d'écrire des trucs qui font soit trois cents mots soit dix mille mots. Je souhaite un jour trouver le juste milieu. Voilà. Adieu.

Petite note : l'histoire commence par le feu d'artifice, qui n'est pas tiré à Rivedoux le 14 mais le 13 juillet.

Bon, comme c'est long, je vais diviser ça en trois parties à peu près égales. Je posterai aussi vite que je peux, comptant que je n'ai pas vraiment internet.

Bonne lecture !

 _À bicyclette_

.1.

C'est l'été. Le beau milieu de l'été. Depuis la fenêtre des cuisines de La Chaloupe, Demyx contemple la nuit. Les gens sont agglutinés sur le petit port, certains râlent déjà. Au loin, il aperçoit les lumières du camion d'Axel. Il ferait mieux de se grouiller, pense Demyx. Deux ans plus tôt, le feu d'artifice avait été annulé pour mauvais temps, mais là, les pyroartificiers n'ont aucune excuse, il fait beau, et doux, il n'y a même pas beaucoup de vent.

L'envie de fumer une cigarette le titille, et il fronce le nez. Il se dit mon gars, t'as tenu, alors tu tiens encore. Il ne croit pas que l'envie disparaîtra un jour, ça ne lui paraît pas possible, pas envisageable. Mais un jour, il aura l'habitude, de cette envie qui vient le narguer de temps en temps. Comme les ballerines s'habituent à avoir mal au dos, il s'habituera à se retenir de cloper. Il aime ça, la comparaison avec les danseuses. C'est Kairi qui la lui a suggérée, sans doute parce qu'elle a fait de la classique jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, elle avait rajouté que elle, elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir arrêter vraiment, ce que lui n'aurait jamais, qu'elle n'en avait plus pu de cette colocation avec la douleur, mais que lui, il n'avait pas le choix, et comme les étoiles y arrivent, Demyx y arrivera. Demyx est loin, très loin des étoiles. Il aime beaucoup la danse mais il ne sait pas, ne réussit pas. Son corps fait tellement de choses qu'il ne comprend pas. La serveuse de ce soir sort et se retrouve à quelques pas de la fenêtre, il la sent allumer une cigarette et rentre la tête dans la cuisine. Il a encore de la plonge à faire, après tout, et il doit se dépêcher s'il ne veut pas manquer le début du feu d'artifice.

L'eau sur les mains lui fait un peu oublier son envie de nicotine et il la laisse couler, plus froide qu'il ne devrait. Ça lave moins bien, lui a dit le patron un soir, mais il n'a pas changé se habitudes. De toute façon les assiettes et les couverts sont toujours nickel, alors de quoi se plaint-il ? Une dame entre dans le café, et la première chose que peut penser Demyx est Bleu. _Bleu, Bleu, Bleu._

Elle a les cheveux bleus, comme le ciel en fin d'après-midi, elle a les yeux bleus comme la nuit, et puis une longue robe bleu d'outremer, surmontée d'une veste en _blue jean_ , des sandales à talons bleu électrique et un sac assorti. Demyx n'a jamais vu autant de bleu sur une seule personne. C'est étrange, décalé. On dirait les essais vestimentaires d'une préadolescente qui vient d'apprendre le concept d'assortiment, de cohérence des couleurs et tente d'être 'bien habillée'. C'est drôle. C'est extraordinairement bleu et pourtant, c'est beau. Peut-être parce que la femme est bien une femme et pas une préadolescente, qu'elle doit même être plus âgée que lui – quel âge a-t-elle ? Vingt cinq ? Trente cinq ans ? – ou peut-être juste parce qu'elle marche avec cette assurance absolue, parce qu'elle a l'air tout droit sortie d'un magasine avec ses talons qui claquent, son petit sourire et ses lunettes de soleil à monture bleu orage qui retiennent ses cheveux en arrière. Demyx la voit s'installer au bar, mais personne n'est là, alors il se rince les mains pour aller la voir. Elle l'impressionne.

« Euh, excusez-moi, on ne sert plus, à cette heure-ci. »

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ravale ses mots. Et il en avait envie, vraiment. Le sourire de la femme s'adoucit. Elle a soudain l'air plus tendre, plus accessible.

« Même pas un verre d'eau ? »

Il bafouille quelque chose et s'en retourne en cuisine. Ça, il peut. Il le lui ramène avec son sourire de chien errant, et elle souffle un merci. Il lui dit à moitié qu'ils vont bientôt fermer, mais qu'elle peut rester encore un peu. Il tressaille quand il la devine glisser la main le long de sa jambe pour détacher ses sandales. C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut avoir comme classe, en si peu de gestes et de mots. Elle n'est même pas maquillée. Il y a juste, ses yeux, vifs et lumineux dans le clair-obscur du bar. Quand il a fini la vaisselle elle a disparu, et il ne reste plus sur le comptoir que le verre d'eau. Un claquement et un bruit de soulagement général, le feu d'artifice commence.

.

Ils posent les vélos sur le port, les attachent solidement malgré le peu de place qu'il y a. À peine descendu, Axel allume une cigarette. Demyx grogne, et le roux s'excuse aussitôt. Demyx secoue la tête, il faut bien qu'il s'y fasse, de toute façon. Mais c'est les vacances, le temps où on profite des cigarettes avec un verre de pineau. Il se dit, je pourrais en fumer juste une, à l'apéro, ce soir, s'il y a de la fougasse. Puis se reprend. Ça n'est pas une bonne idée, il le sait. Il récupère son sac sur l'épaule, glisse le tendeur dans sa poche avant et ils prennent la rue principale de La Flotte.

« On va chercher une glace ? »

La voix de Demyx est pleine d'espoir. S'il n'a pas de cigarette, il veut bien quelque chose pour lui occuper la bouche. Kairi s'insurge.

« Quoi ? Non, on ira à Saint Martin.

—On va à Saint Martin après ? »

Demyx râle un peu. En fait, il a déjà mal aux jambes, et rien que de penser à la montée pour sortir de la ville … Alors prendre la route sur le bord de mer, avec tout ce vent, pédaler et pédaler encore jusqu'à Saint Martin ? Il sait qu'il finira par le faire, et qu'il sera content, mais ça n'est que le deuxième jour qu'ils sont là, il n'est pas encore habitué. Axel s'exclame.

« Oh ouais ! Ils ont pas les parfums que je veux, à l'Atelier, de toute façon ! »

Kairi lève les yeux au ciel et manque de soupirer. Son frère n'a pas changé, depuis tout ce temps.

« Dis plutôt le parfum que tu veux. Sérieusement, je me demande où les gérants de la Martinière ont été chercher l'idée de glaces à l'eau de mer (1) … qui mange ça ? À part toi, bien sûr.

—Roxas en mange. »

Pour le coup, Demyx s'intéresse de plus près à la conversation.

« Roxas ?

—Mais si, Demyx, tu sais, ce type qui bosse à la Martinière, justement. »

Son visage s'éclaire. Ah, oui, ça lui dit bien quelque chose. Axel en avait parlé non-stop pendant une semaine, faisant tous les jours le trajet jusqu'à Saint-Martin sans broncher, puis il n'avait plus rien dit à ce sujet. Circonspect, il regarde le roux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu, d'ailleurs ?

—Il est rentré à Paris. »

Demyx grimace. C'est leur grand malheur à tous les trois. Ils ne peuvent jamais rencontrer personne durablement, en été. Ce ne sont que des saisonniers, des vacanciers. Ils viennent deux semaines, deux mois au plus, et puis ils disparaissent. Ils n'habitent pas vraiment sur l'île non plus, mais juste à côté, à La Rochelle, et ils viennent ici à chaque congé, parfois même le week-end ou sur un jour férié. Ils sont condamnés à regarder les gens passer. À la limite, Demyx a encore un peu de chance, il est à la fac, alors il rencontre des gens. Axel bosse déjà, et comme il est le plus jeune de beaucoup, on ne peut pas dire qu'il se lie beaucoup avec ses collèges. Kairi, ils n'en parlent pas trop, parce qu'ils savent bien qu'elle a de l'ambition. Elle n'est pas comme eux, à juste regarder les gens partir. Elle passe son BAC l'année prochaine et ça sera à elle de fiche le camp, de les laisser seuls.

« On passe à la librairie ? »

Kairi les regarde d'un air presque suppliant. Elle n'a même pas encore fini ceux qu'elle a ramenés et Axel hausse un sourcil. Sa petite sœur est en train de devenir un rat de bibliothèque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ? Elle continue à sortir autant, à s'amuser. Alors il acceptent et ils remontent la rue encore un peu jusqu'arriver devant la petite échoppe. En dix secondes, elle a choisi les livres qu'elle va prendre, un classique qu'elle n'a jamais eu le temps de lire – _Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent_ – et un best-seller qui n'a pas l'air mauvais, et dont elle a même entendu beaucoup de bien – _La Tresse_ – mais elle continue de fouiner, admirant le classement de la littérature par éditions, tournant quelques pages de bande-dessinées qu'elle sait qu'elle n'achètera pas – non pas que cela lui déplaise, mais elle n'aime pas dépenser plus de dix euros pour une heure de lecture quand avec un roman poche elle peut avoir cinq jours pour moins cher. Demyx la regarde faire en farfouillant à son tour. Il aime beaucoup les romans, mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il ne les finit presque jamais. C'est un peu décourageant, au bout d'un moment alors il n'en achète plus vraiment. Parfois, il laisse Kairi lui en prêter un, se lance à corps perdu dans la lecture et, une trentaine de pages avant la fin, se désintéresse soudain du roman. Et le laisse là, l'abandonne. Axel, lui, pose son regard du côté des magasines. Il ne lit pas beaucoup. Il ne déteste pas ça, mais ça n'est pas son occupation favorite, et il ne se sent pas 'en manque de mots', comme Kairi peut parfois l'être. Ils finissent par quitter la boutique, Kairi ses deux romans sous le bras, et Axel un exemplaire du Phare de Ré. Cela l'étonne même qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore acheté en allant faire des courses.

Ils se baladent dans la ville portuaire sans but, juste pour retrouver ces rues qu'ils connaissent par cœur avant de se trouver à nouveau devant les vélos. Kairi suggère d'aller jusqu'à Saint Martin, et Axel va dans son sens. Demyx le sait, il n'a aucune chance de s'opposer à ces deux-là. Alors il accepte.

Il a mal aux jambes, son souffle est court, et sous prétexte que son sac était presque vide, Kairi a donné son pull à Demyx, pour faire de la place pour ses livres. Non, ça n'est pas quelque chose de lourd, loin de là, mais le blond aurait quand même préféré s'en passer. C'est psychologique. Et ça lui donne une raison de plus pour râler. Doucement, tout de même, il sent qu'il se fait au vélo comme on reprend une conversation normale avec un vieil ami, après un long moment de gêne. Et c'est justement quand il s'y habitue qu'il doit s'arrêter, arrivé à la ville fortifiée. Axel se rallume une cigarette, et Kairi lui fait remarquer que c'est une salle habitude, juste après avoir fait du sport et le roux réplique qu'elle n'est pas sa mère, loin s'en faut. Ils se dirigent en riant vers la queue toujours présente devant le fameux glacier, et, dans la dite queue, Demyx reconnaît une certaine cascade bleue. Elle est radicalement différente de la veille, mais toujours aussi bleue. Elle a troqué ses sandales à talons contre des Birkenstock marine, sa longue robe pour une salopette en jean clair par-dessus un T-shirt à manches longues turquoise, et ses cheveux sont retenus au-dessus de sa tête dans un chignon volumineux et désordonné. Elle semble décontractée, pourtant il y a dans son port quelque chose de noble et de classe qui lui fait reconnaître la femme de la veille. Elle n'a pas un port de danseuse, comme Kairi, les épaules baissées et le dos droit, mais quelque chose de plus naturel, peut-être dans sa façon d'être ancrée dans le sol et de regarder droit devant avec cette assurance. Demyx ne sait pas.

Il se demande si elle va commander une glace au schtroumpf, rien que pour la couleur. Mais il sait bien que ce goût ne lui irait pas, trop sucré, trop artificiel, trop enfantin. Et elle a l'air si mature. Il la voit repartir ave une glace bleue, il se demande un instant s'il s'est mépris sur ses goût – ç'aurait été fort possible, il ne la connait pas – mais c'est un bleu plus clair que la glace au schtroumpf, ou encore n'importe quelle glace à la groseille ou la mûre. Alors il saisit, et il a un petit rire pour lui-même, qui lui vaut un regard étonné de la part de ses deux amis. Il voit maintenant quel autre genre de taré qu'Axel prend une glace à l'eau de mer ici.

.

Elle se tient devant la mer, sur la petite plage entre le port de Rivedoux et la route de La Flotte, elle a un carnet de dessins dans la main gauche, un crayon bien taillé dans l'autre, la mine juste à quelques millimètres de la page blanche. Mais elle ne semble pas vouloir la poser. Elle est parfaitement immobile. Demyx est saisi.

Chez eux, c'est presque l'apéritif et Axel fume cigarette sur cigarette, alors il s'est senti un besoin de marcher quelques pas, pour réchauffer un peu les muscles froids et douloureux de ses jambes. Et voilà qu'il trouve plutôt de quoi réchauffer son cœur. Il se sent rougir à cette pensée mièvre. C'est l'air marin, s'en défend-il. Ça rend poète contre notre gré. Presque sans le remarquer, il prend son téléphone dans sa poche et capture l'image de la jeune femme. Il n'a pas fait le moindre bruit, pourtant elle se tourne vers lui et il fait mine de photographier la mer avant de remettre l'appareil à sa place. Elle lui sourit, il se sent faible sur ses pieds. Elle retourne à sa contemplation de la mer, et lui la regarde juste. Au bout d'un instant infini, elle referme le carnet à dessins, plante le crayon dans son chignon et le quitte avec un signe de la main. Il se passe au moins une minute entière avant qu'il ne rendre le salut à son absence, au vent. Et encore une autre avant qu'il fasse demi-tour, rejoignant le pineau et le saucisson, l'ondine toujours en tête.

.

Il dessert une table, une tâche bleue s'imposant dans son esprit comme il regarde la mer par-delà la barrière de ciment. Cette femme recèle bien des mystères, très certainement. En tout cas elle pose mille questions à Demyx. Il se demande d'où elle vient, et parfois suggère qu'elle est née de son imagination. Pourquoi est-elle seule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle est sûrement en vacances. Loin de chez elle. Demyx a du mal à l'imaginer en ville, dans un univers gris. Il en est persuadé, cette femme est faite pour l'eau – les rivières, les lacs ou bien l'océan – parce qu'elle a ce quelque chose en elle qui résonne en lui. Ce point commun qui n'a pas de nom, comme s'ils étaient faits du même bois, mais façonnés très différemment. Mais c'est une manie de Demyx, de vite se faire des idées sur les gens, et il est toujours déçu. Il pose le couvert en équilibre dans le lavabo déjà plein, et s'essuie les mains sur son jean.

C'est là qu'elle entre dans le café, toujours différente, changeante comme la marée. Les mêmes sandales à talons que le premier jour, une mini-jupe en jean et un haut à manches courtes, col en V agrémenté d'un collier au pendentif de pierre. Bleue, bien évidemment. Bleue, partout. Il va vers elle, il l'installe, tentant de se contenter du strict minimum, histoire de ne pas dire d'âneries plus grosses que lui. Ça lui arrive souvent. Elle choisit de se mettre au comptoir, et il se retient de trembler en préparant son thé. Il sent son regard d'azur sur chacun de ses gestes. Elle doit vraiment avoir quelque chose avec l'eau, parce que sa voix est comme un ruisseau, elle raisonne dans sa bouche comme dans une grotte humide.

« Vous êtes d'ici ? »

Demyx frémit, pose la tasse devant la femme, évite soigneusement son regard.

« Plus ou moins. C'est la première fois que vous venez ?

—Tout juste. »

Elle ne précise rien d'autre. Il cherche des yeux quelque chose pour s'occuper, un client à servir, une table à débarrasser, mais sa collègue s'en charge très bien. Il se cantonne aux politesses, parce que ce sont des phrases simples qu'il connaît par cœur.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez me demander. »

Elle acquiesce très doucement, et ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

« Justement, »

Il se demande si elle va lui demander un gros service, le code pour internet ou de lui conseiller un café moins cher à Rivedoux, en tout cas elle a envie de lui parler puisqu'elle a sauté sur l'occasion et il l'en remercie.

« Où peut-on voir de belles vagues sur l'île ?

—Pour les dessiner ?

—C'est ça. »

Il réfléchit un moment, mais en fait, il a déjà la réponse.

« Il faut que vous alliez aux Conches, de l'autre côté de l'île, le plus loin des côtes.

—Logique, en effet. Est-ce que c'est loin ?

—Trente-cinq kilomètres environ. Vous pouvez y aller en voiture.

—Il n'y a pas de bus ou de pistes cyclables ?

—Vous n'avez pas de voiture ?

—Non. »

Elle s'arrête là, il sent qu'elle n'a pas envie d'approfondir le sujet. Il lui fait son sourire d'empoté en guise d'excuse.

« On peut y aller à vélo mais c'est assez long. Les bus, j'avoue que je ne sais pas. Mais je peux … »

Il inspire un grand coup.

« Je peux vous emmener. À vélo. C'est long et dur, et pas très drôle tout seul. Enfin, pas que je trouve que vous soyez trop seule ou quoi que ça soit du genre. Pas non plus qu'il y ai quelque chose de mal à être seul, c'est très bien d'être seul de temps en temps, et même tout le temps si on veut, parce que ça dépend des caractères et du –

—J'en serais ravie. »

Il la remercie en silence de la dépêtrer d ce dans quoi il s'embourbait tout seul. Son sourire est apaisant. Il reprend avec plus d'aplomb.

« Vendredi. Est-ce que vous êtes encore là vendredi 21 ? C'est mon jour de congé, les coefficients sont hauts, la mer sera montante en fin de matinée et début d'après-midi, et je n'ai rien de prévu. »

C'est à moitié faux. Il avait prévu implicitement de passer la journée avec Axel et Kairi, ils lui en voudront sans doute un peu, surtout quand il leur racontera – car il devra leur raconter. Ils diront qu'il s'embarque encore dans une histoire à se briser le cœur, qu'elle partira. Il répondra que ce n'est rien de tel, qu'il veut juste apprendre à la connaître, comme amie, que de toute façon il est trop jeune pour elle, et ils le regarderont avec pitié. Mais ils ne le retiendront pas.

Il auront raison, en quelques heures il tombera fou amoureux d'elle, elle acceptera de sortir un peu avec lui puis elle remontera chez elle et il se retrouvera sur la plage à pleurer au vent. Et ce sera eux qui viendront récupérer ses loques. Il le sait, intellectuellement, s'il y pense un peu, mais il veut croire que c'est spécial, avec cette femme qui est faite du même bois – de la même eau – que lui, qu'il va se passer quelque chose de fort, que ça soit de l'amitié ou autre chose.

C'est ce qu'il croit à chaque fois.

 _Mais là, c'est plus vrai._

C'est ce qu'il se dit à chaque fois.

« C'est parfait. Je n'ai rien de prévu non plus. Quelle heure ?

—Disons neuf heures et demie. Devant la jetée qui va vers le phare ?

—C'est parfait pour moi. »

Il aurait bien dit dix heures et demie, en fait, mais elle est un adulte responsable, ça se voit, et les adultes responsables se lèvent tôt, et ne finissent pas par déjeuner à quinze heures parce qu'ils sont partis trop tard, la tête embrumée. Elle finit sa tasse de thé, dépose le compte juste sur le comptoir. Il lui dit de prendre de quoi se baigner, et puis une bouteille d'eau. Et de quoi se couvrir la tête parce que le soleil tape. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui ressort ce que sa mère lui disait quand il était petit. Il doit avoir l'air un peu bête, mais elle n'en dit rien et se contente de lui souffler en quittant le café.

« À vendredi. »

.

« Tu t'es encore embarqué dans une sale histoire. »

Il l'aurait parié. Axel lui met une main sur l'épaule.

« Mec, laisse tomber.

—Mais ça va, tranquille. De toute façon je l'intéresse pas. »

Axel hausse un sourcil et échange un regard sceptique avec ma sœur. Ça n'est pas possible, qu'une fille ne s'intéresse pas à Demyx, ou alors elle n'accepte pas de rendez-vous ou quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche. Il faut l'admettre, la présence du blond est éreintante. Il est si … vivant. Ça suinte par tous les pores de sa peau qu'il est surexcité, et s'il est très amical il reste d'un premier abord difficile, on ne sait jamais trop par quel bout le prendre. Alors si quelqu'un sort avec lui, à tous les coups, c'est que la personne a Demyx dans le viseur. Même si ce dernier ne s'en rend pas compte. C'est la seule fille de la pièce qui reprend, avec sa voix calme et forte.

« Annule. Tu retournes la voir et tu lui dis que tu ne peux pas, tu trouves une excuse. Tu dis que tu t'es fait mal à la jambe.

—Mais c'est moi qu'ai proposé ce jour ! Je peux pas dire une semaine à l'avance que je me suis blessé, c'est con ! Et puis j'ai envie d'y aller ! »

Les deux roux soupirent de concert. Axel fait tout de même remarquer.

« Je ne viens pas te chercher en larmes aux Conches, on est clairs ? »

Et Demyx lui promet que ça va aller. Bien entendu, si le blond est au quatorzième dessous, allongé sur le sable, du sel dans les yeux et sur les joues, bien entendu Axel viendra. Ce qu'il essayait de dire, ce qu'il voulait dire – mais de toute manière Demyx a compris – c'est _Fais attention à toi, on est là pour toi mais protège-toi, fonce, mais avec une armure, et si elle se casse revient nous voir, on bouge pas, on bouge pas sans toi._

.

Demyx vérifie pour la millième fois de la soirée si son sac est bien fait. Il est atrocement angoissé. Il n'a pas revu la femme depuis le quatorze et ne sait même pas si elle se souvient de leur rendez-vous, ne peut pas vérifier en lui envoyant un message. Il n'a pas son numéro. Il n'a même pas son nom. Comment pourrait-elle s'appeler ? Quelque chose avec de l'eau … Marine ? Non, ça ne lui irait pas. Sirène ? Trop évocateur, et puis, ça n'est même pas un prénom. Océane ? Possible. Mais Demyx n'est pas satisfait. Il est persuadé que son prénom est quelque chose de plus mystique, qu'on prononce comme une formule magique. Quelque chose comme … Ondine ? Ça n'est toujours pas ça, mais Demyx pense que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la femme.

« Putain, t'as déjà vérifié si t'avais bien de la crème solaire – et qu'il en restait. Si tu vérifies encore tu vas tout vider.

—Tu penses ? Alors il vaudrait mieux que j'en achète une autre ! »

Axel enfonce sa tête dans ses mains. Qui lui a fiche cet imbécile sans second degré comme meilleur ami, au juste ? Il contemple Demyx s'embourber dans sa pagaille, sortir chaque objet de son sac, faire une liste papier, recompter. Le blond est tout sauf organisé. Axel a envie de lui en mettre une. Kairi a décroché depuis longtemps, elle est montée dans la chambre directement après avoir débarrassé et se complait certainement présentement dans l'univers fictif et lointain d'un de ses livres. Si Axel se souvient bien, elle a fini _La Tresse_ le lendemain de l'achat, alors sûrement un des livres qu'elle a amenés avec elle. Le roux finit par perdre patience, prend son ami par les épaules et le plante en face de lui.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Il est presque une heure du matin, et tu sais ce qui va se passer si ça continue ? Tu vas être en retard demain matin. Tu ne veux pas ça, pas vrai ? »

Le blond secoue vivement la tête.

« Bien ! Alors tu fiches tout ce bordel dans ton sac, et tu vas te coucher, non, tu ne vérifies pas si tu as bien pris le maillot de bain qui n'a pas de tâche sur les fesses, non, tu ne mets pas de papier dans ton sac avec écrit que tu dois penser à prendre l'eau au frigo, parce qu'il y a déjà un mémo sur le frigo, et non, tu ne vas pas te réveiller demain à sept heures pour aller à la boutique acheter une seconde paire de lunettes de soleil au cas où tu casserais celle-ci, parce que tu vas être épuisé sur la route et de toute façon ça sera fermé. Compris ? »

Demyx branle du chef un peu piteusement. Bien sûr qu'Axel a raison. Axel a toujours raison.

.

.

(1) : Non, la Martinière ne propose pas vraiment de glaces à l'eau de mer, à mon grand regret. Mais si un glacier en était capable, ça serait celui-là. Ils font des glaces à l'huître (et c'est pas aussi mauvais que le nom ne pourrait le laisser penser).

Voilà, la première partie ! Le deuxième est un peu plus longue, j'espère ne pas la poster dans trop longtemps. Disons une semaine maximum, je pense.

Laissez quand même un petit commentaire !


	2. Chapter 2

Yo !

Comme promis !

Je suis dégoûtée, j'ai pas été aux Conches, moi … Y avait trop de vent … Merci à Ima Nonyme et à Hylliy pour leurs commentaires !

Bonne lecture !

 _À bicyclette_

.2.

Il arrive en pédalant à toute vitesse et met un grand coup de frein en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Elle est là, parfaite. Elle porte un maillot de bain une pièce, bleu uni, avec un col droit et des bretelles fines, comme dans les vieux films. Et un short en jean, taille haute, pas vraiment moulant ni bouffant. Une queue de cheval, toujours pas de maquillage. Demyx se demande si elle en porte, quand elle est chez elle, quand elle travaille, là-bas, à la ville, ou si, juste, elle n'aime pas ça. Il ne lui pose pas la question, mais se permet de bafouiller que son haut lui va bien. Elle lui rétorque que c'est son maillot de bain, il le sait déjà, il sourit. Quand il lui demande si elle est prête, elle met ses lunettes sur son nez et rajuste la bretelle de son maillot. Elle lui demande où ils vont, il dit vers Saint Martin, et elle la suit. Il songe à un moment de lui demander de passer devant pour le début, par jeu, pour voir quel point elle se souvient du chemin qu'elle a emprunté quand elle y est allée, mais il se ravise. Parce que si elle se trompe, il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Parce que mon dieu même son dos est parfait.

Ils passent par La Flotte, continuent sur la route en bord de mer, la femme lui demande si ça n'est pas interdit aux vélos. Il répond que si, bien sûr, mais il est toujours passé par là, parce que sinon c'est la route avec les voitures et que de toute façon tout le monde le fait. Elle dit qu'elle s'en souviendra, il est un peu soulagé intérieurement. Soit elle reste longtemps, soit elle compte revenir l'été prochain. Chacune des propositions est une bonne nouvelle. Ils se prennent beaucoup de vent, et Demyx n'ose pas dire combien il est fatigué. Il s'essouffle vite – moins vite qu'avant, moins vite que l'année dernière, et il est heureux d'avoir arrêté de fumer rien que pour ça – mais attend qu'une pause vienne d'elle. Elle doit penser la même chose, sans doute, puisqu'elle ne s'arrête pas non plus, du moins pas avant un long moment, après qu'ils ont atteint La Couarde, loin à leur gauche. Elle dit qu'elle veut boire un coup, qu'il commence à faire chaud. Ils descendent de vélo vers la mer, s'asseyent. C'est une très mauvaise idée de s'asseoir, ils le savent tous les deux, ça va être encore plus dur de reprendre, ils n'ont fait que la moitié du chemin. Mais cela fait plus d'une heure à présent qu'ils pédalent, pédalent à s'en claquer les muscles, alors peu importent les conseils pour sportif, et peu importent les courbatures qui les assailliront le lendemain. Elle boit à grandes gorgée dans sa bouteille et la lui tend – il a laissé la sienne dans son sac, sur son porte-bagages – et il se régale à son tour. Il commence presque à avoir faim. Elle s'étire le dos et se relève d'un bond, prend sa casquette dans son sac et l'enfile. Elle dit « On y va. » et il grommelle quelque chose comme « Nan, j'veux rester là pour toujours. », à quoi elle lui rappelle qu'il lui a promis de lui montrer les vagues. Il marmonne à nouveau et elle vient lui pincer le nez. Demyx se demande un instant comment elle peut faire cela si facilement, de le toucher, de faire comme si c'était naturel pour eux d'être ensemble. Le moindre contact l'électrise, il n'ose rien, rien que ses sourires perdus auxquels elle répond toujours.

Ils commencent la longue mais belle route des marais salants, encore plus battue par les vents. En criant presque, Aqua dit que c'est la première fois qu'elle en voit, et Demyx manque de tomber dans le faussé, se prend les pieds dans les pédales, se met du cambouis plein les chevilles. Il a du mal à imaginer une vie sans marais salants, c'est presque comme une vie sans la mer. Ça sent mauvais et bon en même temps, c'est tout particulier, il y a la salicorne, les oiseaux, les gens qui marchent pour les regarder, jumelles sur le nez. C'est la base de la base.

Elle rit à sa maladresse et pour garder contenance il lui dit que c'est dangereux de rire à vélo. Face à la pitié de sa réplique, et au regard clairement surpris de la femme, il éclate de rire à son tour, pour la première fois devant elle, il se penche sur son vélo de rire, manqua à nouveau de tomber et rit de plus belle. Elle le regarde attentivement. Il est beau, comme cela, aussi beau que le paysage qu'il semble presque en faire partie, il est à la fois le minéral, la faune et la flore de l'île quand il se tient ainsi, malhabile mais habitué sur sa bicyclette, lunettes de soleil démodées et cheveux mis en vrac par le vent. Il est jeune. Elle se demande si quand elle avait son âge, elle aussi avait l'air si insouciant, si elle s'éclatait le diaphragme à force de rire d'un quelque chose minuscule, si elle semblait si vivante. Quand elle se regarde maintenant, il lui semble qu'elle est morte. C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ici, aussi, pour réapprendre à respirer. Elle n'espérait pas que ça soit si facile, ou plutôt, elle n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse trouver quelqu'un qui l'aide si bien et si gentiment, consciemment ou non. Elle le regarde reprendre contenance, rire à nouveau parfois. Soudain, il a le hoquet. Il s'écrie vaguement qu'il savait que c'était dangereux de rire à vélo et explose à nouveau. Elle s'amuse, elle aussi, elle se marre bien, comme qui dirait. Ses cuisses sont douloureuses, le vent lui fouette la peau et le soleil la brûle mais elle se sent bien. Ils n'y sont pas depuis une demi-heure que Demyx entre dans un village, suivi de la femme.

« On est arrivés ?

—Oulah, pas encore ! Enfin, presque, mais il nous reste encore des marais.

—Alors pourquoi s'arrête-t-on ? »

Demyx se demande qui peut bien utiliser cette forme interrogative dans une conversation informelle, à part cette femme.

« Vous avez pris de quoi manger ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux, puis fait non de la tête. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il la rassure d'un sourire.

« Eh bien moi non plus, le marché d'Ars est fait pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait envie ? Il y a de tout.

—Des sushi ? »

Il rit, il ne sait pas si elle est vraiment sérieuse ou non. Elle vient vraiment de la ville. Elle paraît si à l'aise qu'on en oublie presque sa dégaine de citadine qui pourtant se repère de loin.

« De tout, sauf de ça.

—Qu'est-ce que vous prenez d'habitude ?

—Vous mangez de tout ? Suivez-moi. »

Elle a acquiescé et le suit pour faire un premier tour. Il observe ce qui semble la tenter et prend juste de quoi faire un pique-nique. Il a des assiettes, des couverts et des gobelets en plastique dans son sac, plus un couteau suisse. Elle s'étonne de le voir acheter un gâteau chez le fromager, il lui rétorque que c'est un _gâteau fromager_. Elle lui demande si ça a le goût de fromage, il lui demande si la glace à l'eau de mer avait le goût d'eau de mer, elle lui demande comment il sait qu'elle a mangé une glace à l'eau de mer, il bafouille, rougit, elle sourit. Il essaie quelque chose comme « Tout le monde essaie la glace à l'eau de mer au moins une fois. », elle n'y croit pas plus que lui, et puis ils quittent le marché, des sacs lourds à ajouter à leurs sacs déjà pas légers.

Ils rament. Ils pédalent, mais ils rament. Ils galèrent, ils ont chaud, Demyx dit qu'il sont presque arrivés, la femme le croit – elle n'a pas de raison de ne pas le croire, et puis il ne ment pas – et ils arrivent vers une partie très arborée, des sortes de forêts de pins un peu partout. Un parking, ils arrêtent leurs vélos. Ils sont loin d'être les seuls. Partout, des gens pique-niquent, rient. Demyx propose de déjeuner sous les arbres ou sur le plage, et si la femme a hâte de voir la mer elle préfère manger à l'ombre. Ils s'asseyent, Demyx sort de son sac une grande nappe – il veut faire les choses bien, pour cette fois – et les verres de vins se succèdent à la charcuterie, aux pains et aux tomates. Demyx sort le gâteau fromager, tout noir au-dessus, tout blanc au-dessous.

« Il n'est pas brûlé ?

—C'est fait exprès. Mais ça n'a pas le goût de carbonisé, hein. »

Elle a un sourire qui semble dire qu'elle sait tout sur le monde, Demyx essuie le couteau et coupe.

« Ça s'appelle un tourteau.

—Comme le crabe ?

—Mais ça n'a pas le goût de crabe non plus.

—Nous avons donc ici un gâteau fromager qui s'appelle tourteau et est carbonisé au-dessus mais qui n'a ni le goût de fromage, ni le goût de crabe, ni le goût de carbonisé ? »

Il ricane à cette présentation des choses. Ça a l'air un peu bête dit comme ça.

« Vous verrez bien quel goût ça a. »

Elle porte la part de gâteau à ses lèvres mais juste avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche se ravise. Elle plante le bleu dans le bleu, juste ça, Demyx se sent tout con.

« On pourrait se dire 'tu', non ? »

L'idée de la tutoyer est une caresse interdite, mais comme aucun son ne semble vouloir sortir de sa bouche il fait oui de la tête. Elle lève sa part de gâteau.

« À _toi_. »

Il voudrait répondre la pareille mais le simple mot a comme enfoncé du coton dans sa gorge. Il la regarde comme un abruti, et croque sans avoir levé sa part. Oh, il doit bien avoir l'air d'un imbécile. Elle rigole, mange à son tour.

« Mais c'est délicieux. »

Demyx se dit qu'à sa place il aurait dit 'super bon'. Comme un petit fossé entre eux deux. Il est content que ça lui plaise. Elle savoure, elle en reprend alors qu'elle n'a plus faim. De toute façon ils vont nager pour dépenser tout ça, ça fera du bien. Demyx remballe tout, la jeune femme tente sans grand succès de l'aider, elle ne sait pas bien ce qui va où et finit par le regarder faire. Quand il a fini, son sac sur l'épaule, il saute sur ses pieds.

« Et maintenant, la mer ! »

Il a l'air d'un gamin. Elle se sent pédophile. Elle ne sait même pas quel âge il a – il est quelque part entre dix-neuf et vingt-cinq ans, c'est toujours tellement moins qu'elle. Il lui semble interdit, et d'autant plus désirable. Plus que pédophile, elle se sent couguar. Elle s'imagine en robe à imprimé léopard et rit intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire, sérieusement ? Mais depuis le début de la journée elle se sent jeune, et il lui semble qu'il y a des siècles qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie jeune. Elle n'est pourtant pas encore vieille. Elle repense à la bande dessinée _Lulu femme nue_ , à cette héroïne qui s'évade en bord de mer. Elle lui ressemble, en moins courageuse.

Ils ont à peine posé leurs affaires que Demyx se déshabille, et court vers la mer. Il court longtemps, parce que c'est marée basse – marée montante, a corrigé Demyx quand elle a vu l'eau si loin. Elle prend le temps de remettre ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac, et de le fermer. L'eau est belle. La marée n'est pas encore déchaînée mais on voit déjà de belles vagues par moments. Elle songe à les croquer maintenant, mais il se retourne vers elle, et elle retire son short.

L'eau est glacée. On est bien loin de la Méditerranée, ce sont des courants océaniques, qui viennent de loin, et tout au milieu de l'Atlantique il fait froid. Elle a les pieds dans l'eau, mais à peine est-elle arrivée à la hauteur de Demyx qu'elle le voit plonger tout entier, se fichant éperdument de toutes les consignes de sécurité qui ont pu être un jour données sur les différences de températures entre l'eau et l'air ou bien le fait de se baigner après un repas. Il sort la tête de l'eau et la regarde en secouant la tête. Il ressemble à un chien mouillé, avec ses cheveux qui coulent de partout. Il a même chopé une algue sur l'épaule. À nouveau, elle rit. Voyant qu'elle se moque de lui, il l'éclabousse du bout du pied. Une lueur dans les yeux de la femme s'allume. Elle lance sa jambe, projetant vers Demyx un long jet d'eau qu'il reçoit en pleine face. Il a un sourire mesquin, qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment et sa voix gronde comme l'orage.

« Oh, ma belle, oublie pas que moi je suis déjà trempé. »

Elle se demande ce qu'il va faire d'autre que l'éclabousser et hausse un sourcil. Il s'avance vers elle. Étend les bras. Elle se met à courir, aussi vite que lui à la poursuivre, prêt à la tremper d'un câlin. C'est sûrement la panique, peut-être cette jeunesse retrouvée qui meut ses jambes si vivement, elle se sent projetée dans un monde nouveau, ou plutôt ramenée un peu en arrière, au temps des sourires. Il trébuche et finit le torse recouvert de sable, sous les rires des enfants de passage. Elle rejette la tête en arrière, prise d'un éclat et s'arrête tout à coup pour regarder le ciel. Il est si bleu. On lui a dit que c'était plus ou moins parce qu'il reflétait la mer et elle n'a pas cherché plus loin. Ça lui paraît bien, comme explication, alors elle se demande pourquoi brusquement elle voudrait en savoir plus. Apprendre. Elle a les mollets dans l'eau, les pieds enfoncés dans le sable, la tête en l'air. Elle se sent complète. Mais le monde bascule. Oh, ça n'est pas un éclair de vérité, une réalisation soudaine, le monde bascule véritablement, comme une main attrape sa cheville et la tire d'un coup sec vers le sable, et elle tombe vers l'eau salée. Elle craint de boire la tasse, de se cogner, mais la seconde main, un instant avant que son dos ne heurte le sable subaquatique, se pose entre ses omoplates et ralentit la chute. Elle entend « Inspire. », elle inspire et ferme la bouche, la main a quitté son dos pour lui fiche la tête sous l'eau. Ça a duré un instant décomposé en mille fractions d'instants, qui pourtant semblent durer encore, la chaleur dans son dos, la voix avant la noyade – oh, ce garçon est comme une sirène, il aurait clairement pu lui dire de couler qu'elle aurait obéi sans réfléchir – la surprise, la fureur, la joie, le désir, la peur, ressentir tant en si peu de temps est bien rare. C'est un instant à marquer de mille minuscules pierres blanches, de mille grains de sable.

Elle inspire un grand coup et bat des paupières pour évacuer ce sel qui lui pique les yeux si différemment de celui des larmes. Il pose sur elle un regard qui dit 'Tu étais prévenue' et elle se sent des envies de vengeance. Cela viendra. Elle secoue ses cheveux comme il l'a fait plus tôt, mais ses mèches à elle arrosent partout autour. Éclaboussé, il part plus loin, elle le suit. Il nage vite, elle a du mal à le suivre.

« Tu as fait de la natation. »

Ça n'est pas une question. Elle le voit à sa manière de bouger, elle a de bons yeux, cette femme. Il répond que oui, qu'il adore l'eau. Elle dit qu'elle aussi, mais qu'elle n'a jamais pratiqué pour autant. Ils passent plusieurs dizaines de minutes ainsi, à discuter et à s'éclabousser, à parler de l'eau – la première fois que j'ai vu un lac – j'ai été dans un aquarium, quand j'avais douze ans – et tu préfères les bains ou la douche ? – les ruisseaux, c'est tellement plus frais que la mer.

Ils finissent par se sentir fatigués, assoiffés, affamés, et ils quittent l'eau avec difficulté. L'air chaud leur paraît glacé. Il rafraîchit le reste de mer sur leur peau, leur fait sentir les gouttes qui tombent de leurs cheveux. Arrivés où ils ont déposé les sacs, elle n'a qu'à s'asseoir et se frotter un peu contre la serviette quand lui vide presque tout pour trouver la sienne. Ils sont enfin assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, comme cela, paisiblement, et très doucement, pour ne pas gâcher le moment, elle sort son carnet à dessin et son crayon. Demyx avait raison, la mer monte et les vagues grandissent à vue d'œil. Il renifle un peu et sort un paquet de Princes de Lu avec la bouteille d'eau. Il est vraiment un grand enfant. Elle laisse son regard se perdre sur son torse, ses épaules. Il n'est pas une gravure de mode mais il est assez … dessiné. Elle se demande jusqu'où. Un très, très grand enfant, alors. Un gâteau dans la bouche, il commence « Au fait, comment », mais s'arrête de suite, conscient que ça ne doit pas ressembler à grand-chose. Il croque, avale, dépose le gâteau sur le paquet, boit une gorgée d'eau.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom. »

N'importe qui aurait dit son nom, simplement, l'aurait prononcé de telle ou telle manière qui aurait eu un effet plus ou moins important sur le cœur de Demyx, mais elle, elle penche la tête sur le côté.

« Devine. »

Comme s'il était possible de deviner le prénom de quelqu'un. Deviner dans quelle section il a passé son BAC, d'accord, deviner quel genre de musique il écoute, ça se tente, deviner un signe astrologique, y en a qui y arrivent – à la limite, une chance sur douze – deviner l'âge c'est délicat mais ça se fait, mais deviner un prénom ? Personne ne fait ça. Pourtant, Demyx répond sans hésiter.

« Ondine. »

Elle sourit en plissant les yeux, et attrape la crème solaire dans son sac. Il espère pour ses nerfs qu'elle ne va pas lui demander de lui en passer dans le dos. Elle murmure.

« Presque. C'est Aqua. »

Alors elle a vraiment un nom d'eau. C'est joli. Demyx aime le latin, même s'il n'a jamais rien compris d'autre que les formules dans Harry Potter (après avoir regardé sur internet, bien entendu, mais il avait retenu et c'était déjà beaucoup), il trouve ça élégant, distingué, discret. C'est parfait pour elle. Pour _Aqua_. Il formule mille fois le prénom dans sa tête mais ne prononce rien, alors elle continue.

« Toi, je suis certaine que tu as un nom qui ne ressemble à aucun autre.

—C'est pas vrai. Je m'appelle Paul. »

Elle se retourne vers lui, presque choquée. C'était donc un compliment sincère.

« Non, c'est vrai ? »

Elle plisse les yeux.

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu mens. Tu t'appelles …

—Jean-Loup.

—Non.

—Emmanuel.

—J'aime bien l'idée. Tu as lu _Emmanuelle_ ? Mais reste que ça n'est pas ton nom.

—Ludovic.

—Trop courant.

—Léonard.

—Trop guindé.

—Xaldin.

—Un truc dans ce genre là. Mais en plus joli. »

Demyx se creuse la tête. Il ne sait pas quand donner son prénom, parce qu'il ne sait pas si elle le reconnaîtra vraiment ou pas. Il cherche dans sa tête le nom du glacier d'Axel, qui avait justement un prénom …

« Roxas. »

Elle a un genre de grimace et fait vivement non de la tête. Demyx le trouve plutôt bien, pourtant. Il se demande ce qu'il doit faire pour faire passer son prénom pour un trouvé au hasard. Il fait mine de réfléchir longtemps, puis lâche enfin.

« Demyx.

—Trop … Nan. Parfait. C'est celui-là ?

—Comment tu as su ?

—Quand j'ai commencé à dire 'Trop', tu as eu une mine tellement déçue … »

Il le savait, qu'il finirait par se trahir lui-même. Autrement, comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Il soupire et retourne à son Prince.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir, Demyx. »

Oh seigneur, voilà qu'un ange à la voix de ruisseau prononce son nom. Il baisse la tête et mâchonne piteusement.

« C'est une qualité. »

Par la grâce – ou plutôt par le maillot de bain une pièce – elle ne lui demande pas d'aide pour la crème solaire. Il ne sait pas s'il regrette ou s'il est soulagé. Les deux, certainement. Elle s'allonge sur le dos, et ferme les yeux un moment, pour éviter d'être éblouie. Il envie ceux qui ont des parasols, mais rien que l'idée de se le trimballer sur les trente-cinq kilomètres du retour lui donne la nausée. Il se rend compte combien c'est dingue. De faire ça. Il n'a jamais su s'il adorait ou s'il détestait venir là. Enfin, si, il sait. Il adore les Conches, et apprécie même le trajet, mais s'il avait formulé cette pensée à voix haute sa mère aurait coupé court à toutes ses protestations. Et Demyx aime se plaindre de choses futiles. Quand il a mal aux pieds, quand il a mis trop de sel dans ses pâtes, on est sûr d'en entendre parler tout le temps que cela dure. Mais quand sa mère a dû subir une grosse opération, nul ne l'a entendu se plaindre une seule fois. Il continuait de hurler contre les gens mal garés, de faire sentir combien il avait la flemme de subir son cours de mathématiques, mais les problèmes sérieux étaient à lui. Il savait que c'était embarrassant pour les gens autour de lui. Personne n'aime le malheur, et c'est bien plus contagieux que tous les sourires du monde. Et agaçant. Demyx est agaçant, il le sait. Axel le lui dit tout le temps. Mais s'il avait soliloqué nuit et jour sur sa mère à l'hôpital, le roux n'aurait rien pu lui dire. Comme si on n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher d'être chiant. Il aurait trouvé ça bête. Gênant. Alors il s'était tu. Et après tout, il n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour que son ami soit là, qu'il l'enlace au lieu de lui taper sur l'épaule parfois.

Tous les gens autour de lui l'avaient plaint en entendant d'une manière x la nouvelle – Demyx soupçonnait son père d'en avoir parlé à Axel, à dire vrai – alors si lui-même s'était plaint, ça n'aurait pas été fini. L'opération s'était bien passée, et il n'y avait pas eu de sentiments refoulés entre eux, pas de non-dits. Ç'avait juste été bizarre quand Kairi – qui ne savait rien de la situation de Demyx – avait dit qu'elle croyait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. La tête d'Axel avait été impayable. Rien que d'y penser il se sentait moqueur. Ceci dit, la sienne ne valait certainement pas mieux.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Demyx se retourne vers la femme, brusquement sorti de ses pensées. Elle l'observe attentivement.

« Je ressasse de vieux souvenirs. »

Elle se fend d'un petit rire. Il est si jeune, et parle déjà comme les plus vieux. Il avait eu un air profond, et elle regrette presque de l'avoir dérangé. Elle trifouille dans son sac, comme elle le fait souvent quand elle doit occuper ses mains. Elle en sort un vieux paquet de cigarettes, corné, encore à demi-plein. Elle le tend vers Demyx.

« Une cigarette ?

—Je ne fume plus.

—Moi non plus. Enfin, je n'ai jamais fumé. »

Il hausse les sourcils. Que fait-elle avec ça, alors ? Et pourquoi mentir ? Ça n'est pas non plus une tare atroce. Elle s'éclaircit.

« Elles sont à mon mari. »

Aouch. Demyx a l'impression de se prendre un couteau dans la gorge. Ça fait mal. Il se sent en colère, aussi comme trahi. Mais elle n'a rien dit, rien promis, rien fait pour le laisser croire. Il s'est fait des films tout seul. Mais que fait-elle là sans lui, alors ? Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'une femme en vacances solitaires à l'air d'une célibataire ? Il se répète ce à quoi il essayait de croire plus tôt. Il voulait juste une amie. Amicale. Et elle retire le couteau, arrête le flot de sang d'une main magique.

« On est en instance de divorce. »

Mariée, presque divorcée. C'est plus accessible, presque moins. Elle a toute une vie derrière elle, de l'expérience. Elle est femme.

« Alors pourquoi vous gardez ce paquet ? »

Il fronce le nez. Il a utilisé le vouvoiement, il ne le voulait pas. Elle ouvre les yeux un peu plus grand, le temps d'un battement de cils.

« Je ne sais pas. Il traîne dans mon sac depuis qu'il a essayé de diminuer. Pour éviter le geste mécanique de le sortir de sa poche, tu vois ? »

Bien sûr qu'il voit. Mais il voit aussi qu'elle est le genre de femme qui range son sac assez souvent. Il tend la main vers elle. Il a envie d'une cigarette.

« Donne. »

Elle pèse le pour et le contre. Elle ne veut pas qu'il reprenne, mais qui est-elle pour le lui interdire ? Elle ne veut pas agir comme une mère, elle doit déjà être si vieille à ses yeux. Elle pose le paquet dans la main tendue. Il l'attrape, sort une cigarette. La rentre dans le paquet, se lève, et se et à courir vers la mer comme plus tôt – mais elle est moins loin, cette fois. Quand l'eau lui arrive aux genoux, il lance le paquet de toutes ses forces vers le large. Puis revient. Ce qu'il vient de faire est beau, classe, et il s'assied aussi dignement qu'un héros de film. Aqua ne sait pas vraiment s'il s'intéresse à elle ou non, ce geste tend à faire penser que oui, mais elle a du mal à y croire. En tout cas, il vient d'évincer son mari. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

« Tu jettes tes poubelles à la mer ? »

Elle rit à moitié, elle sait qu'il ne le fait sûrement jamais. Mais il se relève d'un bond, perd son masque de héros, jure fortement, _Merde, mais quel con, connerie_ , et court à nouveau vers la mer, nage, nage, cherche des yeux le paquet flottant qui court vers le large, fait un geste vers lui, le voit s'éloigner, nage, recommence, l'attrape enfin. Aqua est pliée de rire. Il revient vers elle, trempé comme une soupe, essoufflé. Il le met dans leur sac poubelle et s'effondre sur sa serviette. Il grogne aux moqueries de la femme. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'à ses yeux, il vient de devenir un double héros.

Il boude un peu, et elle prend son carnet pour de bon. Le paquet trempé dans le sac poubelle la soulage. Son sac sera bien moins lourd, maintenant, lourd de cent grammes de moins, lourd de seize ans de moins. Tellement plus jeune. Demyx a un effet lifting sur elle, elle se demande si ça n'est pas malsain, mais elle laisse faire. Elle commence à croquer les vagues. Quel mouvement elle pourrait rendre. Quels reflets sont les plus intéressants. Elle ne dessine pas beaucoup, et pas très bien. Ça ne sont que des esquisses, ce qu'elle travaille vraiment c'est la couleur, la texture et le volume. Mais la silhouette du blond avachi est si douce. Discrètement, comme une voyeuse, elle la capture sur une page blanche. Elle la gardera jalousement, quand l'été prendra fin.

Quand il fait froid, quand le soleil commence sérieusement à descendre ils décident de reprendre les vélos, fatigués par la perspective de se bousiller les jambes, attirés par la perspective d'un lit. Tous les deux, ils auraient préféré un lit double, partagé. Mais ils n'en disent rien.

Ils se laissent se bousiller les jambes pendant plus de deux heures, ils s'arrêtent à Saint Martin prendre une glace. Demyx en prend une framboise-poivron et chocolat, et s'étonne de la voir commander une glace au caramel beurre salé. Une de ses préférées, soit dit en passant. Quand Aqua lui demande ce qui ne va pas, il lui avoue qu'il aurait cru qu'elle prendrait une glace bleue. Elle recrache très peu dignement le morceau de caramel qu'elle a dans la bouche sur la chemisette qu'elle a enfilée par-dessus son maillot. Il se dit qu'ils sont à égalité, niveau bourdes, mais elle se reprend très dignement. Pas d'égalité possible avec cette femme. Ils parlent des ânes en culotte et de _Tintin_ , ils prennent les sujets qui leurs passent devant les yeux, les bateaux, les boutiques pour riches, les enfants.

« J'ai un fils. »

Avec cette phrase, Demyx imagine Aqua prendre une pelle, et creuser le fossé qui les sépare.

« Il va avoir dix ans. »

Dix ans ? Il y a dix ans, Demyx était à peine pubère. Elle, elle était enceinte. Ça n'est plus une pelle, c'est une pelleteuse de compétition. Il n'a même pas de frère et sœur.

« Il s'appelle Ventus.

—Joli. »

Elle sourit. Elle a un sourire de maman. Pas de sa maman à lui, hein. Enfin, peut-être, sauf qu'elle ne le lui montre pas comme ça.

« Mon mari s'appelle Terra. Si ç'avait été une fille, on l'aurait appelé Flama. Ou Ignis.

—Tu aimes bien les prénoms peu courants, hein.

—J'adore. J'aime beaucoup Demyx, par exemple. »

Elle le regarde dans les yeux, il pense un moment à lui dire d'appeler son prochain fils comme ça, mais ce n'est pas vraiment drôle. La pelleteuse fait son œuvre, c'est du beau travail, bien profond. Ils jettent les serviettes en papier, remontent sur les deux vélos bleus, retrouvent la route piétonne interdite aux vélos et le vent, plus froid que le matin même. Le fossé entre eux va très loin. Aqua dit qu'elle s'arrête là quand ils passent sur le port, qu'elle doit passer à La Chaloupe regarder ses mails. Sûrement quelque chose lié à son travail, il pense. On se rapproche du centre de la Terre. La pelleteuse a peut-être oublié quelque chose. Le fossé est très propre, très profond et très long, mai est à peine large d'un mètre. D'un geste, d'une main sur la joue de Demyx, elle saute par-dessus.

« Demyx, est-ce que je te plais ? »

Il se sent obnubilé. Elle prend toute la vue, elle le submerge. Elle lit dans ses yeux, c'est dingue.

« Toi aussi. Je reviendrai regarder mes mails demain. »

Et elle le laisse ici, fébrile, presque tremblant. Pas un baiser, pas une caresse de plus juste ce faux rendez-vous, cette petite promesse, il se sent comme en manque. Après une si longue journée avec sa présence, il se sent tout à coup arraché. Il rentre à la maison, souriant comme un fou. Axel et Kairi l'ont attendu pour dîner – il ne touche à rien – et ne posent pas de question. Il leur parlera de lui-même le lendemain, de toute façon, s'il ne passe pas la matinée à hésiter entre un short en jean et un short en jean.

.

.

Et voilà donc !

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! La suite et fin arrivera bientôt !

Des bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ! Voici donc la troisième et dernière partie de ce Three-shot, postée très tard parce que j'avais zappé – euh, non, pour l'anniversaire de **Siuol** , et on chante tous pour le petit Siuol, Joyeux anniversaire – stop. Il est pas vingt heures, je suis sobre, je n'ai rien fait de a journée commencée vers quinze heures, et je cherche désespérément une excuse pour mon état déplorable.

Bref. Arrêtons de déblatérer pour dire pas grand-chose. Merci à ceux qui ont commenté, et bonne lecture !

 _À bicyclette_

.3.

Il boit son café au lait, pas très sûr de comment il a réussi à le préparer. Peut-être Axel l'a aidé ? Non, il dort encore. Ou bien Kairi. Kairi a fait couler le café, c'est certain. Mais est-ce elle qui l'a mis dans sa tasse ? Ou ses automatismes surmontent-ils son état d'esprit agité ? Il a les cheveux en bataille, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, il a des cernes, ça, c'est rare, et les yeux un peu rouges. Il a mal dormi, c'est écrit partout sur sa gueule, pourtant il ne changerait sa nuit pour rien au monde. Il l'a passée à ressasser la journée, à rêvasser, à imaginer, à se demander ce qu'il ferait, ensuite. Il se demande si les derniers mots qu'Aqua a prononcés sont réels. Il était si fatigué, il les a peut-être entendus dans le bruit des vagues, doux mirage. Ou alors il a mal compris. Aqua a lu dans ses yeux qu'il la voyait comme une bonne amie, et elle a dit « Toi aussi », parce que voilà, ils s'entendent bien.

Elle a juste été assez claire pour qu'il y croie à fond, juste pas assez loin pour qu'il remette tout en question. Il se torture le crâne avec ces idées. Kairi lui tape sur la tête en sirotant sa tasse de thé, et récupère sa tranche de brioche dans le grille-pain. Elle a l'air si mature, elle a tout juste dix-sept ans. Demyx se sent petit, mais c'est peut-être un truc de femme, de lui donner cette impression. Mais s'il ne se sent pas plus adulte qu'une fille même pas majeure, comment peut-il seulement se tenir à côté d'une adulte ? Elle a un fils, même pas juste un bébé, un nourrisson, nan, un garçon de dix ans qui a déjà vécu tout un tas de choses. À quel âge l'a-t-elle eu ? Si elle l'a eu à vingt ans elle en a trente, et c'est peu probable – et c'est déjà sept de plus que lui. Il est certain qu'elle a fait des études. Quand, alors ? À vingt-trois, vingt-cinq ans ? À trente ? Non, elle n'est pas quarantenaire. Ça lui trotte dans la tête, ça lui tape sur le système et Kairi s'assied sur la table pour lui donner un coup de pied sur la cuisse.

« Tu te tracasses pour pas grand-chose. Comme toujours, ceci dit. »

Pas grand-chose ? Il a l'impression de jouer sa vie. Ça sera tout ou rien.

« Tu as prévu de la revoir ?

—Elle a dit qu'elle passerait à La Chaloupe aujourd'hui.

—Bien. Alors tout va bien.

—Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

—Demyx ? Tu ne sais pas mentir, et encore moins jouer la comédie. Sois comme d'habitude. Si tu lui plais, elle trouvera charmant ta manie de buter trois fois sur les mots. »

Elle dit ça à moitié pour se moquer, ça marche, il s'insurge, il la traite de sale gosse et hop, il ne s'inquiète plus. Quand Axel se lève en jurant contre le bruit fou qu'ils font à même pas onze heures un samedi matin on lui répond avec des cris plus bruyants encore et il fait abstraction, difficilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il aie sa tasse de café. Tout d'un coup il se réveille et retrouve son énergie habituelle, taillée aux ciseaux dans un abrutissement cynique. Il en est à la moitié de son café quand il allume sa première cigarette de la journée. Une sale habitude, mais la cigarette est de toute façon une sale habitude. La vie est faite de sales habitudes, pense Demyx, et il se dit que le manque de sommeil ne lui réussit pas.

.

Dans son petit appartement, Aqua étire doucement les bras. Desaparecida vient se frotter contre sa joue et elle la caresse doucement. Elle miaule, et Aqua a un peu envie de la balancer par la fenêtre. Elle a passé la nuit à faire ses griffes sur le tapis, et cela conjugué au souvenir de la veille, Aqua s'était réveillée mille fois. Ce n'était qu'à l'aube – après s'être résignée à se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre de la cour à Desaparecida – qu'elle s'était paisiblement rendormie. Elle est heureuse, de pouvoir faire ça. Et elle n'a pas à se sentir coupable, pas de petit déjeuner à préparer, pas de garçon à emmener à l'école. Pas qu'elle aie fait le petit déjeuner tous les jours non plus.

Ah, elle n'avait été ni une très bonne épouse, ni une très bonne mère. Elle avait fui. Terra avait parlé de divorce, elle avait dit oui. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle ne le détestait pas non plus, ceci dit … et maintenant ? Elle ne croit pas qu'elle puisse le haïr. Elle est coupable, en un sens. Elle n'était jamais là, toujours dans ses toiles ou en vadrouille, ça ne se voyait sans doute pas, de l'extérieur, que c'était un vrai travail. Elle ne gagnait presque rien – elle ne gagne toujours presque rien – mais elle était toujours occupée. Elle a oublié, plusieurs fois, d'aller chercher Ven à l'école. Elle pensait tout le temps à lui, pourtant, à son air ahuri de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, à ses yeux bleus et curieux … Elle n'est pas une mauvaise mère, elle aime Ventus, et il le sait bien. Elle n'a juste pas réussi, à tout faire bien comme il fallait. Mais ça n'est pas un échec. Elle s'en rend compte quand elle voit à quel point son fils est gentil et aimant. Elle aime à penser qu'elle y est pour quelque chose. Maintenant, elle se sent un peu coupable. Elle a fui. Elle a revendu à Terra la partie de la maison qui lui appartenait, et elle avait acheté cet appartement sur un coup de tête, avec l'atelier. Il était incroyablement peu cher parce que le propriétaire devait vendre vite, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, elle n'était jamais venue ici et la voilà. Elle est irresponsable. Elle se sent bête, coupable, mais elle se sent bien.

Elle habite loin de son mari, bientôt d son ex-mari, loin de son fils, comment va-t-elle faire pour le voir ? Elle sait très bien que Terra aura sa garde, il l'aurait eue même si elle n'avait pas déménagé. Terra est un bon père, il a un emploi stable qui lui assure un revenu suffisant pour élever un enfant, il se souvient d'à quelle heure ferme l'école et de quelles céréales Ventus raffole. Aqua a toujours hésité entre les _Lion_ et les _Coco Pops_. Quand il viendra ici, elle aura un paquet de chaque. Il pourra choisir. Et quand il aura grandi, quand il sera en fin d'adolescence et qu'il lui dira qu'il ne prend plus de céréales mais des tartines elle aura un air infiniment affligé. Il prendra un bol de céréales avec du lait pour lui faire plaisir. Et le lendemain, elle achètera toutes sortes de pains, parce qu'elle n'aura pas retenu lequel il préfèrera. Il se dira que sa mère est folle, mais il saura combien elle l'aime.

Elle a peur, qu'il oublie. À des centaines de kilomètres, est-ce qu'il reçoit son affection ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il doute ? Est-ce qu'il croit qu'elle l'a abandonné ? Elle en a discuté avec lui, il a dit qu'il comprenait, c'est dingue parce qu'elle n'est pas toujours sûre de saisir elle-même. La voilà donc, à trente-cinq ans, presque trente-six, à faire des nuits étranges et à se réveiller seule.

Avec son chat.

Est-elle plus comparable à une jeune étudiante ou à une vieille à chats ? Elle se demande bien. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, être vieille ? Elle évacue ses pensées d'un revers de la main et regarde sa montre, et remarque qu'elle n'est plus à son poignet. C'est vrai. Elle n'a plus trop d'horaires à respecter. Elle quitte le lit et cherche son téléphone, qui affiche près de quinze heures. Aujourd'hui, elle doit envoyer un mail à Terra pour qu'il lui envoie un carton qu'elle a oublié – elle est loin d'avoir fini d'emménager, mais elle a presque tout le nécessaire pour l'instant – puis lui téléphoner, utiliser le prétexte de le prévenir du mail et lui demander de lui passer Ventus, grappiller des nouvelles sur comment se passent ses vacances, sur ce qu'il pense du collège où il va entrer. Aller chercher sa box, installer internet, appeler ses parents, peut-être. Son père se fait du souci, il se souvient d'elle, gamine, toujours la tête haute mais toujours blessée par derrière. Sa mère s'inquiète aussi sûrement. Aqua ne fait pas souvent ça, de changer de vie, c'est surprenant. Elle doit être dingue, pense Aqua. Elle doit se demander ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire de sa vie, comment elle va payer les courses et les charges – ça lui fait penser qu'elle doit passer à la mairie, aussi, mais elle le fera sans doute le lendemain. Et refaire la devanture de l'atelier pour que ça soit le sien. Elle a vu une boutique de décoration à La Flotte qui vendait des tableaux, elle pourrait y aller proposer les siens. Demander à Demyx s'il sait s'il y a des marchés d'art. Ou juste acheter une place dans un marché normal.

Elle se demande si elle va avoir besoin d'une voiture. Celle qu'elle conduisait était à Terra, et elle n'avait même pas essayé de la récupérer. Elle avait gardé ses affaires, et Desaparecida. Elle doit manquer à Ventus. Aqua se demande s'ils ne vont pas prendre un autre animal, un chien ou un hamster. Pour combler le vide. Elle décide de commencer par le mail à écrire, le formule dans sa tête en faisant bouillir de l'eau, fait son sac, s'habille. Elle a emporté avec elle, avec ce qu'elle voyait comme le nécessaire, sa robe de mariée, et elle la déplie doucement. Elle va finir au fond d'un placard, c'est certain. C'est un peu triste. Quand elle est prête elle regarde le lavabo vide. Là-bas, sur le lavabo de la chambre, il y avait un cendrier, deux brosses à dents, et une jolie trousse à maquillage qu'elle n'ouvrait presque jamais. Mais elle aimait l'odeur de poudre et de fard qui s'en dégageait.

.

Elle s'assied au comptoir, comme elle le fait toujours, et sort de son sac son ordinateur portable, bleu et blanc. Son amour de cette couleur vire à l'obsessionnel, mais à quoi bon tenter de s'en défaire ? Elle, ça ne la gêne pas, et elle voit du coin de l'œil que ça fait sourire Demyx. Elle a du mal à croire qu'elle a osé lui avouer qu'il lui plaisait. Qu'elle a osé affirmer qu'elle lui plaisait. Il semble tout effrayé maintenant, encore plus qu'avant. Certains garçons – certains hommes – auraient été bouffis d'orgueil. Ils se seraient nourri du compliment, l'auraient ressorti à tout bout de champ, pas lui, lui, il a peur. Quand il doit préparer un café il revient vers elle.

« Bien dormi ? »

Elle hausse les sourcils. Oh, non, elle n'aurait pas pensé à ça d'entrée de jeu. Elle fait oui de la tête, il murmure un rire. Il a des cernes. Lui, n'a pas bien dormi, alors elle ne retourne pas la question. Elle espère qu'il pensait à elle. C'est sans doute un peu vain, mais c'est une pensée qui l'aide à respirer mieux. Elle tape son mail, elle sait exactement comment le formuler, elle y a beaucoup pensé ces dernières heures, et l'envoie avant d'avoir eu le temps de se relire. Desfois qu'il lui viendrait l'idée de tout modifier. Elle pousse son ordinateur un peu sur le côté pour mieux le regarder. Il travaille dur. Elle ne lui a même pas demandé ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Il travaille ou bien fait des études ? Et quel travail, des études de quoi ? Il lui a semblé bien le connaître, la veille, mais elle n'a même pas le savoir le plus élémentaire sur sa personne. Même pas son âge. C'est un peu frustrant.

« Euhm, tu fais quelque chose ? Ce soir. »

Elle réfléchit rapidement. Non, elle n'a rien de prévu, mais est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu tôt pour un second rendez-vous ? Elle secoue la tête et il baisse les yeux.

« C'est pour, enfin … J'voulais, te demander … Non, laisse tomber, c'est pas une bonne idée, en fait. »

Elle se sent comme secouée. C'est un peu dur à entendre. Elle le sait, qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune, mais de là à annuler un rendez-vous en même temps qu'on le propose, c'est un peu vache. Demyx a l'air absolument gêné, et elle entend une voix railleuse à côté d'elle.

« Nan, mais c'que Demyx veut te dire c'est : S'il-te-plaît, Ondine de mes mirages, viens à La Chaloupe ce soir à vingt-deux heures, pas tapantes parce que je serai en retard comme toujours. Aïe ! »

Le jeune homme taillé en allumette vient de se prendre un coup de torchon sur la tête. Demyx est rouge, de colère et de gêne.

« Axel ! Tu veux bien la boucler ? Aqua, n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, c'est mon meilleur ami, il parle beaucoup trop pour arriver à sortir quelque chose de cohérent à chaque fois.

—Est-ce qu'on parle de la fois ou tu as –

—Non, on n'en parle pas. »

Le dit Axel a un rire chaud, presque brûlant. Il lui tend la main.

« Pardon. Axel.

—Aqua, enchantée.

—Pareillement. »

Il a un sourire sûr de lui, bien différent de celui de Demyx. Pourtant, elle se dit qu'ils se ressemblent. Ils attirent l'œil, avec leur quelque chose de fougueux. Mais c'est peut-être juste les cheveux. Axel réclame une bière, Demyx la lui sert en râlant qu'il espère que cette fois il a de quoi payer, et le roux a un sourire étrange, qui montre qu'il hésite. Demyx précise que si Axel lui sort qu'il n'a pas de liquide, il lui prend la carte et lui rend la différence. Le roux fait la moue, et Aqua reste silencieuse, elle observe. Elle retient. Ce soir, à vingt-deux heures. Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passera, mais l'air du rouquin présage que, de toute manière, ça se passera. Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux, l'air de rien, et se plait à remarquer que ce geste attire instantanément l'œil de Demyx. Elle plait encore, c'est bon. Elle a peur, un peu, que ce qui lui plaise chez le blond soit cela, qu'il la fasse se sentir désirée. Elle a souvent du mal à interpréter ses propres émotions, mais elle décide de ne pas tergiverser, pour une fois. Elle regrettera plus tard, dans le pire des cas, ou alors ça lui fera de bons souvenirs. Il lui demande vaguement si elle a pu dessiner ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne lui dira pas qu'elle l'a dessiné lui, mais elle admet être satisfaite. Elle laisse les amis entre eux et vérifie l'adresse où elle doit récupérer sa box et s'y dirige. Vingt-deux heures. Elle a hâte d'y être.

Le soir même, à vingt-deux heures quinze elle entre dans le café – ça n'est pas un véritable rendez-vous, elle a bien le droit d'arriver en retard, et puis elle avait envie de se faire désirer un peu – et es yeux attrapent immédiatement ceux de Demyx. Ou plutôt, elle sent immédiatement son regard sur elle. Cela doit faire un quart d'heure qu'il la cherche des yeux. Ça lui fait plaisir, et elle remarque où il est. Sur l'estrade entre la terrasse couverte et l'intérieur, à droite du bar en rentrant, entouré de fils et d'enceintes. Une guitare à la main. Elle le salue d'un geste de la tête et s'assied à la deuxième table la plus proche de la scène de fortune. Il dit bonsoir à la salle, il se présente un peu et commence à jouer. Des morceaux originaux, Aqua ne savait même pas qu'il aimait la musique. Il y a des influences rock, glam rock, peut-être, dans les fluctuations de sa voix et le synthé plein d'effets qu'il utilise parfois à la place de sa guitare. Du glam rock dans son fard à paupières bleu électrique. Ça lui va bien. Il ne semble pas à Aqua qu'elle aie jamais tant apprécié un maquillage. C'est peut-être la couleur. Sans doute Demyx.

Elle sirote deux tasses de thé en le regardant, elle ne le quitte pas des yeux et quand leurs regards se croisent, il a un sourire gêné. Une fois, il soutient son regard. Il le lui rend. Et il chante un presque gémissement, l'hypnotise comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Il est infiniment séduisant. À la fin du micro concert il range son matériel et passe derrière le bar pour se servir un soda frais. Elle le voit saluer Axel, accompagné d'une fille qu'elle n'a jamais vu, et qui lui font tous deux des signes d'encouragements. Il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, la queue entre les jambes, attendant la critique et il ressemble tant à un chien mouillé qu'Aqua ne se retient pas de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« C'était superbe. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la musique. »

Ils discutent un peu, il lui raconte sa rencontre avec la musique, ou plutôt comment elle ne l'a jamais quitté, comment il a grandi en babillant des mélodies, combien il se sent complet avec la musique et pour un peu, elle serait presque jalouse. Il lui fait signifier que La Chaloupe va bientôt fermer, un brin de regret dans la voix. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle fixe un autre rendez-vous, le lendemain, ou plus tard dans la semaine, mais pas à ça.

« Tu viens dîner chez moi ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais encore de quoi faire un repas de félicitations. »

Le repas de félicitations n'est qu'une excuse, mais si bien tombée. Demyx regarde autour de lui, et est heureux de constater que ni Kairi ni Axel ne l'attend encore. Alors il n'a aucune raison de refuser. Il se laisse entraîner, il se demande où elle vit, elle doit avoir loué un appartement ou une maison. Ou une chambre d'hôtes ? Ou alors des amis lui ont prêté leur maison ? Elle l'amène sur le port, et glisse la clé dans la porte d'un atelier à la devanture voilée. Elle lui fait grimper les escaliers, et les cartons disposés dans chaque pièce lui font hausser un sourcil.

« C'est quoi, tout ça ? »

Elle le regarde pointer son appartement entier, et rougit de gêne. Elle n'avait pas pensé.

« Ah, oui, désolée, comme je viens d'emménager je n'ai pas vidé tous les cartons. C'est un peu en désordre. »

Elle espère que ça ne le gêne pas. C'est peut-être un peu présomptueux de sa part, mais elle l'imaginait plutôt désordonné, et donc pas embarrassé d'un peu de bazar. Elle ne s'y attend pas, il saisit sa main et la retourne pour lui faire pleinement face. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, elle y voit une bestiole danser, comme un peu de joie ou d'espoir.

« Tu emménages ? Ici, sur l'Île ? »

Elle fait simplement oui de la tête et il se met à rire, il s'effondre de rire sur son épaule, elle peut sentir tout son corps agité de soubresauts, son souffle sur son cou et son décolleté. Il ne s'arrête pas de rire et quand elle relève sa tête pour voir si tout va bien, il écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne comprend pas, elle renonce à comprendre, elle renonce à ses appréhensions et l'embrasse. C'est chaud. Il rit encore dans le baiser, elle se sent devenir folle, passionnée, elle veut le dévorer, et rien que ces lèvres, rien que cette langue et ces dents, elle n'en peut plus, lâche ce qu'elle avait dans la main et passe ses bras derrière le garçon pour le rapprocher, pour passer les doigts sur ses cheveux, son dos, ses fesses. Le corps est vigoureux et dur contre le sien, il se perd dans le baiser, osant à peine faire un geste de plus avant qu'elle n'attrape ses mains et les pose au creux de ses reins. Il la serre, elle le serre, elle se sent en manque d'air, mais elle ne fait rien pour s'arrêter, elle se sent étouffer, elle ne veut pas vraiment se libérer pour autant, et elle ne l'aurait pas fait s'il n'avait pas trébuché, manquant de les faire tomber. Il a arrêté de rire, c'est à son tour à elle. Il la regarde, l'air de lui demander si il venait de faire la pire connerie ou la meilleure chose de sa vie en l'embrassant et mille fois les lèvres d'Aqua lui répondent _Encore, encore, c'est le meilleur du monde, continue, suis-moi, je te suis, encore, Demyx, est-ce que c'est bon ? n'arrête surtout pas_. Ils en oublient de dîner, ils en oublient leur nom que l'autre ne manque jamais de répéter pour autant. Ils ne savent pas si ça dure des heures ou bien seulement quelques minutes, mais ils profitent de chaque seconde pour explorer l'autre, Demyx a peur de mal faire, Aqua aussi, ils s'appliquent jusqu'au point où ils ne peuvent plus aligner deux pensées correctes, il s'aiment à leur façon promesse, leur façon premier essai, leur façon encore, encore, leur façon à moitié faite de rires.

Quand le soleil vient les cueillir au petit matin, Demyx ne se souvient même pas de s'être endormi. Elle est là, dans ses bras, et contre sa poitrine à elle le corps moelleux d'un chat. Était-il là la veille ? Il ne s'en souvient pas. Le chat miaule à l'oreille de sa maîtresse et Demyx la regarde enfoncer la tête dans l'oreiller en bougonnant. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a le droit de voir ça, qu'elle l'a laissé rester, qu'elle a voulu qu'il la touche comme il l'a touchée. Il se sent chanceux. Presque trop. Soudain, la femme a un léger sursaut et se retourne vers lui. Elle l'observe attentivement puis lui sourit. Il hésite à l'embrasser, il ne sait pas vraiment s'il a le droit, alors il dépose ses lèvres dans le cou pâle et elle a un petit rire.

« Allez, bouge de là, j'ai faim. »

Voilà qu'elle le rejette avec toute la simplicité du monde, et il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller comme elle l'a fait en la regardant partir. Elle va vers la cuisine, ou plutôt le coin cuisine, à peine séparé de la pièce principale par un muret blanc sur lequel elle a posé quelques livres et un torchon bleu. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'étire dans les draps, cherche des yeux quelque chose à enfiler – elle, ne semble pas avoir de problème avec la nudité et s'affaire à faire bouillir de l'eau sans un vêtement.

« Thé ou café ? »

Il décide de la suivre et n'enfile rien avant de rejoindre sa hauteur et de sortir des tasses. Il les avait repérées de loin et elle lui fait un sourire complice. C'est drôle, leurs deux corps nus en contact, sans tension. C'est étrange.

« Café, si tu as. Tu as du lait ? »

Elle hoche la tête, il fait couler du café, heureux de constater qu'il a une cafetière filtre normale, et donc dont il sait se servir. Elle e sert un thé, sort le lait du réfrigérateur, ainsi que mille choses à mettre sur des tartines. Elle ne mange jamais beaucoup au petit déjeuner, mais d'avoir sauté le dîner lui donne faim. Au regard que jette Demyx à la confiture, elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas.

.

« Dis … tu as quel âge, exactement ? »

Ils sont à demi allongés sur le lit de la femme, le film qu'ils regardaient venant de se terminer, et Demyx parle d'une voix hésitante. Elle pose le menton sur le crâne de Demyx et souffle à mi-mot, comme pour ne pas le dire véritablement.

« Trente-cinq ans. Et toi ? »

Elle le devine grimacer. Elle ne sait pas s'il grimace à son propre âge, à celui d'Aqua ou à la différence entre les deux.

« Vingt-trois. »

Elle pose la joue sur les cheveux blonds et fait descendre sa main le long du bras de son amant.

« Ça ira. »

.

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Deux garçons, glace à l'eau de mer en main, regardent un coucher de soleil sur l'Île de Ré. Le plus petit, le blond, repartira le lendemain. Ils doivent bientôt rentrer dans la maison du plus grand, pour le dîner, mais ils veulent profiter encore un peu. Après cela, ils auront de longs mois à vivre en séparé, Axel viendra à Paris quelques jours, guère plus, et pendant les vacances, Roxas retrouvera l'Île de leur rencontre. C'est une relation étrange qu'ils ont nouée, solide pour tenir la distance.

Dans la grande maison, une jeune fille d'à peine dix-neuf ans, cheveux roux tumultueux sur un visage intelligent discute littérature avec une femme toute de bleu vêtue, sous le regard attentif de deux blonds dans un coin.

Le premier, le plus grand, se démène comme il peut avec le barbecue, tout en amusant le plus jeune de chansons. Le plus jeune, pieds nus, s'émerveille de tout, raconte à Demyx ses copains de la ville, les récréations et les heures de cours au collège.

Quand les deux garçons arrivent, déposent les vélos, le plus petit de tous se jette sur le blond, délaissant Demyx. Ce dernier sourit, et Axel vient lui donner un coup de main. Le feu, ça le connait. De leur position un peu écartée du reste, le roux souffle avec un petit rire, les yeux sur les braises.

« J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sors avec la tante de mon copain. »

Demyx grimace. C'est une idée bizarre qu'il a encore du mal à intégrer.

« N'empêche que sans moi tu serais encore à ressasser tes souvenirs de son premier été ici. »

Axel lui frotte les cheveux. Ventus a pris place sur les genoux de sa mère, Roxas s'est réfugié dans un livre que Kairi lui a prêté et cette dernière sirote son verre de pineau, avec une cigarette et un roman arménien. Elle sent la parisienne à plein nez, c'est fou. Août s'achève doucement, faisant brûler son soleil autour de l'étrange maisonnée qui, demain, ira prendre un dernier petit déjeuner à La Flotte, en troupe disparate, à bicyclette.

.

.

.

Et voilà !

L'Île de Ré, c'est cool. En hiver y a moins de monde, mais y a quand même des glaces. Cette année la Martinière a sorti une glace aux pignons de pin que je ne peux que vous conseiller. Deux boules pignon-yaourt, c'est la vie. Me revoilà à déblatérer.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et à plus !


End file.
